crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CryNet Nanosuit
Does maximum speed do anything when firing or reloading? --Fyrswic 12:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Speed mode Yes, definitely, it speeds up everything you do, from wielding the LAW to killing yourself by running into a vehicle ;). Version 1.5 should also be mentioned The version 1.5 suits should also be mentioned in a little bit more detail. korean nanosuits is it not possible that jacob hargreave gave the korean's less advanced technology to make their iteration of the nanosuit as when you go to his office in the second game there is a nanosuit that looks strikingly like the korean nanosuit (it is the same one the marines use in multiplayer) Spartanjohn117 19:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) answer#1 No its made for use by those jarheads must be a scaled down version to need kevlar on it. answer#2 it's a possibility that hargreave gave a lesser version of the nanosuit to the koreans because he might have wanted to see how it comes up against soldiers wearing nanosuits...too bad they didnt have a korean nanosuit at hargreaves office different voice It seems like the user can change the voice of the A.I. running it or whatever. should we mention that? Nanosuit 1.0 Should we change the name to Crynet Nanosuit 1.0, the way it is named in-game? Saytun 19:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer suit Can we talk about the suit used in the multiplayer of Crysis 2?I mean,it has the same functionalities than the N2,but is less powerful,so what?Can we talk about a N1.5,given the fact that it seems less durable than the N1,or do you think it is a nanosuit designed for "mass-production",a kind of standard model totally different from the other ones?I'd like to know your impressions about it. Overmind21 17:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Its like the alpha build of N2! According to me the original Nanosuit was the best in terms of physical strength, speed tec. but overall nothing beats the Nanosuit 2! I have another idea how about someone using the Nanosuit technology to create an entire artificial human with the same powers as the Nanosuit! That would be preety cool! The new type of being would look exactly like the Nanosuit to befool enemies and provide ""tactical advantage""! 17:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are Nanosuit Users wearing anything else except the Nanosuit? 08:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I believe that they are, because in the second level Chance of Crysis 2, you see Prophet after taking off his nanosuit, and he has a skintight grey suit on underneath that has his fingertips and face exposed. StingerGhost1 01:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Nop. ONLY PROPHET WAS THE ONE WEARING THAT GREY SUIT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. That undersuit allowed him to NOT BOND with the suit. They are wearing NOTHING expect the Nanosuit. 17:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that? You have no proof of that. Until you can prove it, the grey suit is standard on all Nanosuit operatives. StingerGhost1 20:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Fucking asshole changing what I said. I will now change it back. And report you for vandalizing this page. Slut StingerGhost1 19:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) -200 Celsius Where is the source for this information and there is no such thing as -200 Celsius. The coldest tenperature possible is -173 Celsius which is Absolute Zero. 12:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Incorrect; absolute zero is -273 C. Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 22:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Food Don't nanosuit wearers feel hungry or thirsty? 18:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nanosuit 1.5a and Nanosuit 1.5b Doesn't exit in the game Nanosuit 1.5a and Nanosuit 1.5b Doesn't exit in the game The nanosuit 1.5a and 1.5b mentioned and show in the URL: http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Nanosuit doesn't exist in the game at all, neither in single player nor in multiplayer. Please all of you check your nanosuit v2.0 showroom in mycryis.com. You can see that all the three nanosuits, the crynet nanosuit cell variant, crynet nanosuit marine variant and the crynet nanosuit delta force variant, all the three come under the v2.0 showroom. The ones which are earlier version that is the nanosuit 1 and the ones which are concept yet to be produced that is the cell and marine version nanosuit 2, can be seen show cased in the Masks Off level in Jacob Hargreave's Hall in glass boxes. The cell and marine version nanosuit 2 shown in the multiplayer are also nanosuit v.2.0. When playing the multiplayer we can hear surveillance voice saying "nanosuit 2.0 detected". In Multiplayer the player is killed even in armor mode to make the gameplay interesting and to balance the nanosuit 2 powers.John2213 21:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nanosuit 1.5 do exist If you use your visor and scan the two multiplayer suits in Hargreave's room, read the description they have. Both are Nanosuits 1.5. They do exist... And in multiplayer, when the commander says, "Nanosuit 2.0 detected" that means someone is using the maximum suit power up which is achieved by collecting 7 dog tags fallen from dead enemy players. The maximum suit power up is equivalent to the Nanosuit 2.0 armor. The developers had to downgrade the powers of the suit in multiplayer, but the suit wouldn't match its "powerful" description from singleplayer. So they called nanosuit 1.5, so it's like an alpha version of nanosuit 2.0. So whoever said they dont exist, you are wrong. :Though I'm not the one who put it there, I went in-game to see if you're right and you are. I took a screenshot and put it into the article to prevent future controversy. Joe Copp 23:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Nanosuit 2.0 Cell and Nanosuit 2.0 Marine Variants also exists I agree you Joe Copp, but the Nanosuit 2.0 Cell and Nanosuit 2.0 Marine Variants also exists. Both are shown in nanosuit showroom V2.0 along with the Single Player nanosuit 2.0. Both the suits are similar to nanosuit 1.5a and 1.5b in design. John2213 08:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC)